Alice Bennet
by FanFictionette
Summary: Alice Bennet has been considered a freak, an outcast, She is someone who isn't loved, she has been alone almost her entire life. When she runs away from her home in Great Britain to go to America, will her talent of creating mirages bring her the opportunity of a lifetime? Please R&R.
1. The Avengers Initiative

**A/N:**** Hello, it's Bridget. Welcome to "Alice Bennet". Basically, she's my OC for The Avengers and this is her backstory. I hope you enjoy it and there will be more Avengers fics to come! Btw, this is post-Avengers.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Avengers. For some reason, Stan Lee refuses to trade me the rights for my comic book collection...**

* * *

"Alice, come down for supper!" Her mother called. Alice Bennet was 6 years old, living in Wales with her mother and father. She led a happy life, she had a few good friends and was generally just a nice person. Alice hopped off of her bed, which she had been jumping on and bounded down the stairs into the kitchen.

Her mother was just finishing setting the table and her father was reading the paper in the parlor.

"Come on Alice, wash up." Her mother instructed, as she ruffled Alice's short brown hair. Alice skipped over to the sink, merrily listening to the clatter of plates and dishes as she washed her hands. Once she was finished, she skipped over to the table and sat down.

"Mummy, do you know that I have a secret talent?" the little girl asked happily.

"Do you now?" her mother asked, brown eyes sparkling with mirth.

"I do!" Alice insisted. "Might I show you papa?" Alice questioned, turning towards her father.

"Of course, poppet." Her father responded. She then proceeded to hold her little hands out in front of her and, with a look of intense concentration on her face, her brown eyes clouded over until they were completely white and a lifelike image of a puppy materialized between her hands. The little dog was slightly see-through but it jumped and yipped just like that of a real dog.

"Alice!" her mother shrieked. "What on earth is that horrible apparition?"

Her mother's cries brought her back to earth; her eyes again normal and the little dog had vanished. Her mother quickly fled from the room. Her father tried a much more subtle approach.

"Now where did you learn that?"He asked as calmly as he could.

"Today!" Alice chirped, seeming to forget the previous incident. "When I was coming home form school, a big dog started barking, but, I made it a bone! When I was away from it, I made the bone go away." She finished.

Seeking to remedy the situation, her father said:

"I think that Mummy is just sad that she can't make things like you. How about no more magic for tonight?"

"Alright." Alice giggled.

* * *

Alice's eyes snapped open and she found herself staring at the wall of her dormitory.

_Another lovely morning at the Westwood Private Academy._ Alice thought as she dragged herself out of the tiny bed. She stumbled into the bathroom and stopped to look in the mirror. Just like every other morning, she found the same girl staring back at her. The same brown hair, shoulder length and layered with bangs to the left. The same lonely, empty brown eyes. The same pale, tired face. The same tall, slender, lanky, 15 year old girl. Although she was used to ridicule and rejection, Alice was actually quite attractive. It didn't matter though, seeing as Westwood Private Academy was an all girls school.

Alice proceeded to brush her teeth and hair, wash her face and put on the usual layer of simple makeup. She went back to the main room and rifled through her dresser until she found a pair of faded skinny jeans and an Academy t-shirt. Alice slipped on the shirt and wriggled into the ripped jeans. She grabbed her favorite pair of purple sneakers from beside the door and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast.

* * *

_And they had the nerve to say: 'see you soon'…_ Alice though of her parents last words to her as she shuffled through the line and looked around the cafeteria at all the normal people. People who go to go home over the summer and on holidays. People who hadn't scared off at least ten roommates. People who never got detention for traumatizing students with grotesquely real mirages. People who weren't alone.

Alice had lived at Westwood Private Academy since the incident where she discovered her talent. Now, she was desperate to get out. To go somewhere, anywhere; to be free. Alice had been formulating a complicated plan of escape ever since her 7th birthday and it was finally the day she was waiting for. She had saved up enough money (mostly by pick pocketing other students, staff and almost anyone who entered the school grounds) to get her to London and to America from there.

"Alice!" The high-pitched voice of her only "friend" Tess snapped Alice from her reverie. Tess had short, curly blonde hair that naturally formed little ringlets, making her look like a 15 year old, blonde Shirley Temple. She was the kind of girl who was friends with everyone and she was a bit immature for her age.

"What, Tess?" Alice asked, not wanting to deal with the bubbly, happy girl that early in the morning.

"Are you really gonna do it, I mean, run away?" Tess asked eagerly.

"Yes Tess, we've been through this."Alice said, as she had many times before.

"Why?" Tess questioned further.

"Because of my….talent. Tess, I've got to do this. I'm sorry."Alice said, a bit more harshly than she meant to; causing Tess to change tables.

_Nice going, freak….._ Alice cursed as she began eating her breakfast.

The rest of the day passed without any major events. Finally, the hour Alice had waited all day for had arrived. Waiting until 1:00 a.m. to make sure everyone was asleep; she grabbed her backpack, filled with a few belongings and finally climbed out of her second story window. Landing a bit harder than she had intended, Alice got up and dusted herself off, heading down a familiar path she had taken many a time. She followed the path down to the gate sand climbed over the fence. She looked back at the tall, looming gates for one last time before walking away forever.

She quickly darted along the side of the road until she found a small bus station. Planning upon spending the night, she found a bench where no one could see her, pulled a quilt out of her backpack and settled down.

* * *

Alice was woken up by the screech of bus tires on pavement. Despite how weary she was; she quickly scrambled up and bounded on to the bus, settling into the most isolated seat she could find.

Four hours later, Alice handed the bus driver £15 and left for the London Heathrow Airport. After a short walk, Alice quietly slipped in through the automatic doors and walked over to the ticket kiosk. She handed over £600 worth of pick pocketing money and went off to the security line.

She endured the usual airline procedures, taking off shoes, baggage checks, x-ray scans, metal detectors and the like. Finally, Alice settled into one of the random seats in the waiting area and …waited. Finally, it came time to board the plane. Seeing as it was the middle of the week and it wasn't a holiday, there were not very many people in the line.

_This queue is bloody small. That's probably a good thing, though…_Alice mused as the line began to move forward.

On the plane, Alice was quite lucky and ended up having one of the rows in the back to herself. Seeing as she had been awake for almost the entire night, she used the 7 hours of free time to sleep.

The bumpy landing of the plane pulled Alice out of the dream she had been having. Ignoring the intercom request to remain seated, she gathered up her things and practically skipped off the plane. She had done it! She was free!

* * *

_Where should I go from here…_Alice wondered as she stepped out onto the streets of New York City. In the distance, she could see a tall tower with a single "A" on it.

Since no one could tell Alice what to do, she decided to enjoy herself, taking a tour of Rockefeller Center and Central Park. After a while of meandering through the streets, Alice needed to find a place to stay for the night. She absolutely could not afford a hotel, so, she decided upon slipping into some big corporate building and leaving before anyone found her.

She was quite close to the "A" tower and decided on spending the night there.

It was around 11:00 p.m. when the last workman left the building and Alice quietly slipped inside. She slunk through the dark hallways until she came to a janitor's closet which seemed like a good place to hide for the night. She crept inside and spread her blanket out on the floor. She pulled her sweatshirt tightly around her and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Alice awoke quite early in the morning, seeing as she was still on European time. She decided it would be best to leave so she wouldn't have to take any chances with over-eager interns that arrive 3 hours early. She packed up her few belongings and quietly made her way to the door where she had entered last night. She leaned gingerly on the door, trying to open it when the shriek of a security system alarm pierced through the still air.

_Blast it, blast it BLAST IT!_ Alice though feverishly, trying to escape. During her struggle, the elevator near the door opened up and she was face to face with a strange group of people.

One of them wore a red white and blue spangly outfit, one was in a black jumpsuit, one held a bow and arrow, one was in a red and gold metal suit and one wore a cape and a metal chest plate.

Panicking, Alice called upon her talents and began blindly firing blue gobs of mirage at the group, who attacked. They were closing in fast, the mirage-balls only seemed to affect the spangly guy, the one with the bow and arrow and the girl in all black. Alice was severely outnumbered and they closed in quickly. In almost 5 seconds the metal guy had her pinned against the wall, hand around her neck.

"I'm- I'm sorry, I-I didn't take anything, I just don't have anywhere to go!"Alice gasped, struggling to free herself form the man's iron grip.

"You are so going to S.H.E.I.L.D. for this." The metal man said.

* * *

The group (called the Avengers as she would later find out) kept their promise and took her to someone called Nick Fury. Fury turned around to stare at Alice, saying:

"Ms. Bennet, I'd like to talk to you about something called the Avengers Initiative."

* * *

**A/N:**** I'll post the epilouge tomorrow. See you then. Now if you would be so kind as to click the little blue button below this note...**


	2. Life in The Tower

**A/N:**** Hello, this is the second chapter of Alice Bennet. PrincessNerd, just as you asked, I gave Alice a heck of a lot more personality this time. I made her seem like she had no personality on purpose, to make her seem cold and empty and lonely. **

**Disclaimer:**** I still don't own The Avengers...**

* * *

Needless to say, Alice blossomed in the company of others like her. She quickly changed from a cold, empty, lonely misfit into a vital part of the dysfunctional Avengers Family. She instantly became best friends with Thor, helping to keep an eye on the hammer-wielding god.

Tony had no trouble converting another floor into a luxury apartment for Alice, just as he had done for each Avenger. The top 20 floors belong to the Avengers, containing everything from labs to swimming pools to training spaces. He had introduced her to Black Sabbath and ACDC, and she was hooked. She introduced him to some less… loud musicians such as Leona Lewis (whom he was surprisingly fond of) and The Beatles. She often acted as a second Pepper, helping to take care of Tony and also hitting him when he made fun of her accent. Pepper had found that nagging Tony to work was a lot easier with two.

Bruce instantly accepted her as a third lad buddy and she helped to keep him calm. She was one of the few that the other guy would actually listen to if he did Hulk out. Bruce had also given her an "Avengers Name". She remembered the day quite well. She had been hanging out with Bruce and Tony in the lab when Tony said:

"_Hey, Alice, we all have cool names, who are you?" _

"_I don't know. You guys have any ideas?"_

"_How about 'Image'?" Tony suggested._

"_How about I call you 'Metal Boy'?" She responded sarcastically._

"_I'll take that as a 'no'." Tony muttered._

"_Any ideas Banner?" Alice asked._

"_Um, how about…" Bruce pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose,"Mirage?" He suggested._

"_That's perfect!" Alice squeaked, jumping up and hugging Banner._

"_Go t a nice ring to it…" Tony mused_

"_From this moment forward, I am officially 'Mirage'!" Alice declared, dramatically sweeping her hand across the air._

"_Later, science buddies." She said as she waltzed out of the lab to tell everyone else._

She and Natasha were not as close some others but, they got along well enough, sometimes watching girly movies in secret, along with Pepper. Their friendship was growing day by day and Alice knew that they would someday be great friends.

Clint was her sparring buddy and he often helped her with perfecting her mirages, acting sometimes as a target or sometimes making her mirages fight him.

She often hung out with the Captain, helping him adjust to the modern world and learn how to use technology. She was currently sitting on the couch with Steve, teaching him the ins and outs of Xbox.

"No, you shoot this guy… AAAGGHH stop hitting me!" Alice shouted as the image of Batman on the screen turned and started punching Catwoman.

"You said to hit it!" Steve spluttered, desperately trying to work the controller.

"This guy, not me!" She yelled playfully, tearing the controller from Steve's hand sand showing him how to beat up the proper guy.

"Now I know why everyone laughs at me when I volunteer to teach you stuff." She teased.

"Hey, you're no genius when it comes to fighting for real." Steve shot back, referencing the time he had been chosen to teach Alice hand-to-hand combat.

"Maybe, but I can sure kick your butt now!" She retorted, hitting a few buttons on the controller, causing Catwoman to turn and beat up Batman.

"Mwahahaha!" Alice laughed manically, continuing to beat Steve up on-screen.

"Alright, that's enough of that." Pepper rolled her eyes as she turned the TV off.

"Until next time, Captain Spangles." Alice said as she saluted and turned away.

"I knew letting her hang out with Tony was a bad idea." Pepper sighed as she plopped down on the couch next to the captain.

* * *

"I knew it!" Alice shouted, pointing at the TV in Natasha's living area. "Titanic" was playing across the screen and Natasha's eyes were red.

"You aren't heartless are you?" she giggled.

"Everyone cries during 'Titanic'." Natasha said roughly.

"Hey, look, I'm not laughing at you or anything. This movie turns me into an emotional wreck." Alice explained.

"Look, can we just drop this 'tough girls can't have emotions' façade and be friends?" Alice asked, extending her hand towards Natasha.

"Sure." Natasha smirked, shaking Alice's hand.

Alice settled down next to Natasha and they finished the movie together.

"You know what; we should show this on the top floor." Alice suggested as the credits rolled across the screen. The top floor was basically one giant living room and kitchen where everyone hung out together.

* * *

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Alice exclaimed, falling back onto the couch where everyone was sitting.

"JARVIS, play 'Titanic'." Tony ordered.

"Of course sir." The mechanical voice answered coolly.

The screen in front of the group light up and music blasted from the speakers.

Near the end, Pepper, Alice and Natasha were sobbing hysterically. Steve (who was sandwiched between Alice and Natasha) awkwardly wrapped his arm around Alice, making a futile attempt to comfort her.

As the end credits rolled across the screen, everyone was sprawled out on the couch, asleep, the only light was the gentle glow emitted from the arc reactor.

The light was shining right in Alice's face, causing her to wake up for a moment and put a pillow on top of Tony's chest to cover up the light. She noticed how everyone was so peacefully asleep on top of each other. Alice settled back on top of the captain and realized she had finally found a place to belong.

* * *

**A/N:**** For now, this story is complete, but, I may add more chapters if I get enough demands. Please click the magic blue button. Bye for now.**

** -Bridget**


	3. Tony's Birthday Part I

**A/N:**** I got three demands to make this longer and that's enough for me! _rouge4ever_, I will try to put some drama-rama in there, but, all in all, it's more of a fluffy family fic, sorry. Hehe, alliteration. Thanks for reading and enjoy chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I seriously wish I owned The Avengers...**

* * *

"Guess what tomorrow is!" Tony Stark practically sang as he paraded into the communal kitchen/dining room of the Avengers Tower.

"Saturday!" Thor bellowed, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Yes. Aaand…" Stark continued.

"Saturday is the day that the genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist receives some award he already has ten of?" Steve offered.

"Nope!" Tony shouted "Any other guesses?" asked the billionaire.

"Tomorrow is your birthday." Pepper answered.

"How did you know?" Tony gasped, feigning surprise.

"I'm your personal assistant. I know almost everything there is to know about you." Pepper declared.

"What's my favorite color?" Tony asked menacingly.

"Hot. Rod. Red." She answered smugly.

Tony just glared at her.

"Hey where's Banner?" he asked, finally taking notice of the scientist's absence.

"In the lab." Clint directed.

"Science bros."Tony mused as he got up and left, presumably to join him.

Alice turned around and watched to make sure that Tony was out of earshot before turning to the group.

"We have until tomorrow to throw a good party for Mr. Arc Reactor. Any ideas?" she asked.

"Vegas?" Steve suggested.

Alice simply stared at him in derision.

"Iron Man theme?" Thor chimed in.

"Yes, because he needs a bigger ego." Alice snapped, causing the blonde god to pout for a considerable amount of time.

"How about a pool party?" Pepper piped up.

"That could work. We've got an indoor pool on floor 96; we can hang up some decorations, toss some floaties in the pool and grill up some barbecue…. Alright, that should do it." Alice mused aloud. "Now for committees." She continued, "Pepper, Natasha, you guys get decorations. Noting major, streamers, balloons, the usual. Clint, Steve, you guys are music and setup. Banner gets to keep Tony away from us and Thor is with me on kitchen duty."

"Why me? I cannot prepare Midgardian dishes!" Thor protested.

"Because, you're the only one I can stand to be around for prolonged amounts of time." Alice explained, earning her lots of glares from the group.

"We need an alibi." Natasha stated.

"I'll just tell him we're going out to dinner, which should be enough to keep him in the lab." Pepper said.

"I think that covers just about everything." Steve murmured.

* * *

_The Next Day….._

*Knock, knock* Bruce Banner looked up from his latest project and saw Alice standing just outside the lab door.

"Hey Alice." Bruce greeted her as she skipped inside.

"Hey Bruce, 'sup?" She asked.

"Nothing much, another typical day in the mad science lab." Bruce joked.

"Hey girl-science bro." Tony smirked. "Come to help me with the latest Stark tech?" he asked.

"Nah, busy. Hey, Bruce…." Alice beckoned for him to come closer and whispered something to him. Bruce nodded and returned to his work. "Oh, and Happy Birthday Tony!" Alice chirped, giving Tony a quick hug. She walked back over to Bruce and quietly asked:

"You're sure you can keep him away from us until 2:00?" Alice inquired.

"Yes, definitely." Bruce assured her. With that, she turned on her heels and left.

* * *

Alice skipped off into the elevator, making sure to jump when the machine jerked to a stop. She squeezed through the doors before they were even halfway open. The remaining Avengers and Pepper were sitting on the couch, chatting idly.

"Alright, Banner's in. Everyone, POSITIONS!" Alice commanded with a dramatic sweep of her arm.

With that, everyone scrambled up from the couch to go and complete their assigned tasks. Pepper and Natasha hopped into the elevator to go and shop for decorations, Thor followed Alice into the kitchen while Clint and the Cap remained on the couch with a laptop, using JARVIS to compile a playlist.

"So, where to?" Natasha asked as she and Pepper piled into the back seat of Tony's Ferrari.

"Happy, take us to Target." Pepper instructed.

"Of course m'am." The driver responded as he turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life.

. . .

"Alright, we need paper plates, plastic cups, plastic silverware and napkins…" Pepper muttered as she looked at the grocery list in her hand.

"We should probably get streamers and balloons too." Natasha chimed in.

"Let's get started!" Pepper exclaimed, setting off towards the party section at a brisk pace.

* * *

"So, uh, how do I work this?" Steve asked. Even after Alice teaching him countless times, he still had trouble with computers.

Clint sighed as he turned towards the Captain.

"You just move this along the table and it also moves the little arrow on the screen." Clint explained. "You click this button to add the song to the list, and you click this one to listen to the song." He continued, "Try this song." He said, smirking to himself as he clicked on "Starships" (the clean version).

Clint felt bad, but, it was hilarious to watch the Captain blush as he got his first taste of rap.

* * *

_Maybe choosing Thor as kitchen buddy wasn't such a bad idea…._ Alice mused as she watched the god pound some meat with Mjölnir.

Originally, Alice had singled Thor out so she could keep him out of trouble. There had been an incident with shopping where Thor had terrified some poor clerk in a book store because of a book titled "Norse Mythology". He did not appreciate being called a myth. Also, the last time he tried to use a computer, Tony's brand new Mac ended up with a hammer through it.

However, Thor had proved to be a powerful ally in the kitchen. He had no complaints about handling bloody or raw meat and they had been using Mjölnir to cook things. With lightening….

* * *

"Say, Bruce, what were you and Britisher whispering about?" Tony pried, emphasizing the _h_ in "whispering".

"That is for me to know and you to find out later." Bruce sighed, not looking up from the circuit board he was working on.

"Aw, c'mon, you've got to tell me, you're my science bro!" Tony whined.

"Ugh, fine, she got you a toolkit for your birthday." Bruce lied, not missing a beat.

"Oh… just a, a plain old toolkit?" Tony asked, obviously disappointed. He had been expecting something more….. Expensive.

"Yeah." Bruce answered, smirking to himself as Tony began to forlornly solder loose wires onto his latest upgrade to the suit.

_Check and mate._ Bruce thought.

* * *

**A/N:**** I'll try and post the second part of this tomorrow, no promises though. If you click the little blue button, you will be invited to Tony's party...**


	4. Tony's Birthday Part II

**A/N: Yeah, four chapters already! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. If you have any cool plot ideas for a 1-2 chapter story, please sumbit them as reviews and I might put them into this fic! Enjoy chapter four!**

**Disclaimer:**** Why won't Stan Lee give me the right to The Avengers!? I said "Please"...**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, look at this!" Natasha laughed, holding up a pack of Avengers-themed party plates.

"We should totally get them!" Pepper cried as she succumbed to a fit of giggles.

"Wait a sec…" Natasha mumbled, studying the plates. "Alice isn't on here!" She exclaimed after a minute.

"Let me see…" Pepper said, snatching the plates from Natasha. "Yeah, you're right." She agreed, "It's probably because she's the newbie." She reasoned.

"Yeah, but she's not gonna be happy when she sees this." Natasha joked as she tossed the plates into the cart.

* * *

*Splash* Steve toppled off of the ladder and into the pool (He and Clint had just begun hanging the decorations that Pepper and Natasha had brought back).

"Smooth." Clint laughed, hanging up another row of streamers.

"No one laughs at Captain America and lives!" Steve shouted cockily, shaking the bottom of Clint's ladder, sending him into the pool. "That was for the rap." Steve added.

"Feel the sting of my mighty sword!" Clint shouted as he grabbed a pool noodle and swung it at the Captain.

"En garde!" Cap shouted, grabbing his own noodle and taking a swing at Clint.

"Hey!" A voice called sharply.

Clint blushed almost as much as the Captain as they stared up at a very annoyed Pepper Potts.

* * *

"Hey, can you take the pie out of the oven?" Alice asked, gesturing to the Toll-House Pie turning golden-brown in the oven.

Thor, not bothering with oven mitts, reached down and pulled the pie from the oven.

"Okay, you see that little frosting tool?" Alice asked, not turning away from her current project.

"What is this tool you speak of?" Thor asked.

Alice whirled around and thrust the tool into the god's hand.

"This." She huffed, "Now write: _Happy Birthday Iron Man_ on it." She instructed.

"Is it not a Midgardian tradition to eat cake on someone's birthday?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, but, pie is more original." Alice replied as she left to bring a plateful of burgers to the pool.

. . .

"I frosted the pie to your liking!" Thor declared proudly upon Alice's return.

"Great!" Alice exclaimed, striding over to inspect Thor's work, "What is this?" Alice shrieked, the pie was covered in tons of unintelligible scrawling.

"I frosted it as you instructed!" the god cried defensively.

"In what language!" Alice shouted angrily.

"Um, Norse…" he mumbled sheepishly.

Alice grabbed the kitchen towel from the counter and hit Thor with it.

"Now re-frost it in _English_!" She sighed, handing Thor a paper towel.

Eventually, everything in the kitchen turned out alright; however, Thor now considers the kitchen towel a weapon.

* * *

"Brucie, c'mon, we're science bros, you have to tell me where my party is!" Tony whined.

"No Tony!" Bruce shouted, "Look, we're going out in one hour, can't you just wait?" he sighed.

"Tony Stark waits for nothing!" the genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist declared dramatically.

"Well, that's gonna have to change Tony." Bruce stated.

"You make me wonder why I promised to stop poking you with pointy objects…" Tony muttered angrily.

* * *

"If I smack into a wall, we are no longer science bros." Tony threatened, he was blindfolded and being led down to the pool by Bruce.

"You're not gonna hit anything." Bruce assured him. He continued leading Tony through the halls of the Tower.

"Are we there yet?" Tony asked, obviously irritated.

"Yep." Bruce said, opening the door for tony, who awkwardly stepped inside.

"Alright, blindfold off..." Bruce instructed as he scrambled to join the group standing in front of Tony.

Tony did as Bruce instructed and found himself staring at the bathing suit-clad Avengers.

"Happy Birthday!" they shouted in unison, mirage-fireworks erupting above their heads.

Tony was speechless.

"Are you gonna stand there gawking at us or are you gonna swim?" Pepper giggled as she threw a pair of swim trunks at him.

"Um, b-be right back..." Tony stammered, still dumbfounded, as he left.

"Success!" Alice shouted as her eyes reverted back to their normal brown.

"I've never seen him so surprised!" Pepper gushed, beaming.

When Tiny returned, the partying started.

"Let the celebration commence!" Thor declared as he jumped in the pool, sending a tidal wave of water over the group. Alice followed Thor's example by cannonballing from the diving board. Clint took action by tossing Natasha in and jumping in after her. Alice shoved the Captain in and Tony did the same to Bruce, who retaliated by shooting him in the face with a water gun. Tony swept Pepper up(bridal-style) and ran into the pool.

"Happy Birthday!" She said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Two mirage-doves began fluttering in front of them.

"Lovebirds!" Shouted Alice.

"You'll pay for that!" Tony shouted back as he picked up a water gun and blasted her.

Pepper couldn't help laughing as a squirt gun war broke out between Tony and the rest of the Avengers.

"Pepper!" he shouted suddenly, "You're on my team!" He tossed her a water gun and she began rapidly firing jets of water at anyone in her vicinity. She hit Alice squarely in the chest and she began dramatically fake-dying. Pepper had soon taken out Steve (he couldn't work the water gun), Bruce (he had tried to remain neutral) and Clint (he hadn't been paying attention). She had just reloaded her water gun when Thor shot her in the back.

"Nooo!" She screamed over-dramatically.

Tony heard and he whirled around and took out Thor. It seemed as though he had won when Natasha stealthily shot him from atop the diving board.

"Victory!" she smirked, earning a round of cheers from her "dead" comrades.

* * *

_That Night..._

"So did you have a good birthday?" Pepper asked as she climbed into the bed and snuggle dup beside Tony.

"Yep!" the billionaire answered, shifting around to give Pepper a quick kiss. "You guys are the best." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I will keep posting, but please review, its like adding fuel to the fires of my brain...**


	5. Sleepless Nights

**A/N:**** Hi, it's Bridget again! Wahoo, five chapters already! Sorry this update took so long. Anyway, i was listening to Vanilla Twilight by Owl City and it sparked this little plot-bunny. If you haven't heard that particular song, I highly reccomend listening to it firts because, this fic is based around it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I still don't own the Avengers. If I did, Phil would still be alive :'(**

* * *

_Remember Alice, we'll never leave you…_

My eyes snapped open and I found myself staring at my bedroom wall. I flipped over and watched the crisscrossing shadows on the floor for a while before untangling myself from the mess of sheets on my bed.

_I must've been throwing a fit..._ I thought, rubbing my eyes like a three year old. I was quite surprised to feel tears all over my face.

"And crying too…" I mused aloud as I grabbed my iPhone and headed out of my bedroom, through my kitchen/living room and to the elevator. I knew that it was going to be impossible to sleep again; it always is when I have nightmares. I jabbed at the elevator button impatiently and waited. I stared absentmindedly around the room until the quiet "ding" of the elevator caught my attention. I hopped inside and pressed the button for the top floor. I sat down smack in the middle of the elevator and reclined until I was staring at the emergency escape hatch on the ceiling. I pulled my phone from my pocket and began typing a message to Thor (I had insisted that both him and the Captain get cell phones), who was visiting Asgard at the time.

Alice Bennet: miss ya buddy

I hit send as the elevator jerked to a stop and the chrome doors slid open. Thor was my go-to guy. He was so easy to talk to and a great listener. He could always make me feel better. But, since he was gone, I was left to my own devices.

I entered the kitchen and tiptoed over to the fridge and grabbed a can of Sun Drop. I sat down at the table with my drink, resting my head in my hands. I had a few quiet moments to myself before the elevator doors slid open to reveal the pajama-clad form of Steve Rogers.

"Alice?" He asked, peering into the darkness.

"You too?" was my response.

"Yes." He stated simply, striding over to join me.

"W-were you … crying?" he asked as he studied my face, blue eyes boring into me.

"Yeah." I sighed heavily as I brushed the remaining tears from my face. "Had a nightmare about my parents. How about you?" I asked.

"Oh, um I just c-couldn't sleep." He stumbled over his own words.

"You miss them don't you?" I half-stated, half-asked.

"Yes." He managed, making me want to eat my words.

"Sorry, sensitive subject." I said quickly, trying to heal the damage I had caused.

"It doesn't matter." He stated firmly.

I was sick and tired of him trying to sacrifice himself constantly and forcing himself to be strong for the rest of us when he's the one who really needs one of us to be strong for _him_. And that's exactly what I was planning on doing. I tapped the screen on my iPhone a few times and quiet music began to radiate from the little device.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

"I don't understand these lyrics." He choked out, staring at the floor. I simply shushed him and motioned for him to keep listening.

'_Cause I'll doze of safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you dear _

'_Cause I wish you were here_

I saw him break down as the melody drowned out the lyrics and I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

'_Cause it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_

'_Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

'_Cause the spaces between my fingers _

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

'_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist deep in thought because when I think of you_

_I don't feel so alone_

…_I don't feel so alone…_

…_I don't feel so alone…_

_As many times as I blink _

_I'll think of you tonight_

…_I'll think of you tonight…_

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear_

_Oh darling I wish you were here_

I could see the tears freely sliding down his face as the melody faded away. I watched him as he repeatedly balled his hands into fists and shuddered as he fought back a sob. I took a deep breath.

"I know how that can feel, you know, missing someone so bad that sometimes it physically hurts at times. I feel that way about my family sometimes."

"I want something more." He mumbled. "Something more than just a public image or a title or just being famous." He sniffled pathetically.

"You have so much more than that." I told him gently. "You've got a family here. And you need to learn that not just one person is strong in a family. You don't need to protect us or put our needs first or sacrifice yourself for us. We are all in this together."

"Thanks Alice." He smiled weakly. I grinned back at him.

"Anytime." I whispered as I stood up and headed towards the elevator.

"Hey, Steve?" I called back, "Get some sleep, alright?"

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! I will keep on updating. There is definitely a battle scene coming are much appriciated...**


	6. I Am Still Very Powerful

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to chapter six! _EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin_, I am sorry for my geographicla error, I'll fix that. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews and tips. You are the reason I keep writing! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** The Avengers belongs to the beuatiful mind of Stan Lee.**

* * *

"Sir, Director Fury is calling, he says it's urgent. Shall I put him through?" JARVIS asked, breaking the otherwise perfect silence. Tony (who was lying in bed next to Pepper) buried his head in his pillow.

"It's always urgent with him." He muttered angrily, "Put him through." The AI did as he was told and Fury's voice filled the room.

"Mr. Stark, we need you and the other Avengers to come in. Now. A helicopter will arrive at the Tower in 10 minutes to pick you up. Be ready."

The line clicked dead and Tony forced himself to sit up.

"JARVIS, spread the word." He ordered as he stood up and stretched.

* * *

20 minutes later, everyone was packed together in the tiny S.H.E.I.L.D. helicopter.

"For a government company with billions of dollars, you'd think they would give us a bigger helicopter." Natasha pointed out as she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"I'm sure that there was no time to think about our comfort." Steve chimed in.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that a 10 seat helicopter takes just as long to send out as a 6 seat one!" Tony snapped.

"THIS TINY MIDGARDIAN CRAFT IS MOST UNCOMFORTABLE!" Thor roared

"Yeah, look where I ended up!" Alice shouted

Lack of seats had forced her onto the floor and Bruce's skin seemed to have a greenish tinge.

"All of you be quiet! The Other Guy doesn't like fighting or close spaces." He warned.

The only person not complaining was Clint, who was fast asleep.

"How long are we stuck in here?" Natasha asked.

"We should reach the base in about an hour." The pilot responded timidly, obliviously aware of the fact that making any one of them angry could be the end of him.

"An hour?"Alice screamed, brown eyes beginning to cloud over. "Forget it, I'm flying." She stated, a pair of wings materializing on her back. She stood up and strode over to the emergency exit; cracked open the door and jumped.

"Alice?" Steve shouted, looking out the window, blue eyes feverishly scanning the skies for any sign of the girl. She soared up next to the window.

"Yes?" she asked calmly.

"How can those work, a-aren't they just mirages?" he stammered.

"I can make solid things, but it takes a lot of concentration!" She shouted over the roar of the engine.

"How can you be sure your energy won't run out?" he continued, searching for a way to get her back in the helicopter.

"I once flew from my school to France. I can make this." She answered confidently.

"You'll never be able to keep up with us." He declared.

"I'm doing it now, aren't I?" she stated as she sped up ahead of them, driving her point further.

"She's flying, so am I." Tony mused as he activated his suit and jumped out of the emergency exit.

"I will also fly with the Man of Iron and the Girl who Creates Mirages!" Thor boomed as he began to swing Mjölnir.

* * *

"Finally!" Natasha sighed heavily as she stumbled out of the helicopter and stretched.

"Ditto." Clint agreed as he exited the craft, followed by the rest of the Avengers.

"Hi!" Shouted Alice, purposely being over-perky.

"Enjoy the flight?" Tony asked with a snarky smirk.

"No. Even after you guys left, it was still way too cramped in there." Clint grumbled.

"Too bad you can't fly, guy on fire." Alice joked.

"Good you're all here." Came the voice of Nick Fury.

* * *

"Loki has broken out of prison on Asgard and is now in the city. He is alone as far as we know, but, he must be stopped and returned to Asgard. Even alone, he is very powerful." Fury explained to the group sitting around the table. "You are dismissed." He finished.

"Plan of attack?"Alice asked as she followed Tony out of the conference room.

"As I once told Captain Spangles: attack." Tony stated as he left to go suit up.

Alice then began following Steve,

"Ant tips for the rookie?" she asked as she bounded over to the Captain's side.

"Don't underestimate him. Like Fury told us: even when he is alone, he is very powerful." Steve said grimly.

"Don't underestimate me. Even though I just create mirages, I am still very powerful." Alice almost threatened as she left to go and change.

* * *

A few minutes later, she emerged in a suit of her own design. She wore black, lace-up combat boots, black leggings, a white, short-sleeve, fitted t-shirt with a black vest over it and to finish it off, black fingerless gloves and a choker with her symbol on it.

Her symbol was kind of a multi-colored smear, like someone had drawn a rainbow with chalk and the wiped their thumb across it. She also kept a small handgun in a holster at her waist, in case her energy ran out or she was exposed to iridium.

She didn't know what it was about iridium; it just sort of… absorbed her mirages. She would continually try and overpower it, but that just wasted her energy. So, she had given up on trying to beat it and begrudgingly called iridium her weakness.

* * *

"We are taking a larger helicopter this time!" Natasha insisted as the earth-bound group of Avengers strode across the landing pad of the helicarrier.

"Agreed." Clint chimed in.

"Aww, look at the little muggles, can't fly like us." Alice mock-pouted.

"You can't call us muggles just because we aren't British!" Steve said defensively. Alice simply laughed.

"Where are we landing?" Bruce interjected.

"Near Times Square. A few reports said that's where Loki is." Steve answered.

"Let's go!" Tony chimed in as he hovered over the group.

* * *

"There! I think that's where Loki is!" Alice exclaimed, pointing to an explosion on the horizon.

"Indeed, that is where my brother must be!" Thor agreed.

"And look, there're the others!" Alice added, motioning to the helicopter landing just near the explosion.

"Hurry up, kiddies!" Tony shouted, speeding ahead of Thor and Alice.

When they landed, they found themselves in the heat of battle. The Captain was leading the civilians away from the battlegrounds, Clint was firing arrow after arrow at the purple force field surrounding Loki, Hulk was pounding the shield with his giant fists but to no avail and Natasha was nowhere in sight.

"Why is he doing this, Thor?" Alice shouted over the roar of The Hulk.

"He wants revenge! To bring down the civilization that brought him down!" Thor yelled.

"They've got the right idea!" she motioned to the group, "Concentrate all fire on Loki! I'm gonna try a mirage!"

"Alright!" Tony shouted back, turning his lasers on Loki. Thor raced up and began pounding the shield with Mjölnir.

Alice moved in until she was directly in front of Loki and began to craft an intricate mirage.

"STOP!" The leader of the Chitauri was standing in the middle of their battle, arms spread wide. Loki was so surprised to see his former master that his shield faltered and then died completely.

"Natasha, if you can hear me, get Loki!" Alice whispered into her communicator. Almost on cue, Natasha sprang up from behind Loki and yanked hard on his cape, sending him to the ground.

"Bruce, NOW!" Tony shouted. The Hulk bounded up and grabbed the god and began thrashing him around like a rag doll.

"Master, help!" Loki shrieked. The Chitauri flickered and then winked out, leaving Loki very confused and Alice feeling very proud of herself.

* * *

"Is there any chance that I could get a drink this time?" Loki asked sheepishly as he was handcuffed by a very angry Thor.

* * *

**A/N:**** Thank you for reading, I will keepon posting new chapters. There won't be any updates next week though, I'm going camping! Please review.**


	7. Teddy Bears

**A/N:**** I'm back! I got this cute little plot bunny after reading a fanfic called _Teddy Bear _by _TeddyBearSunshineJoy54_ I highly recommend reading it. Sorry for the wait and enjoy chapter seven!**

**Disclaimer:**** If Marvel belonged to me, Alice would have her own movie already. Alos, the idea of Bruce's bear belongs to _TeddyBearSunshineJoy54_.**

* * *

Although they are publicly known as the mightiest heroes on Earth, each Avenger shares an embarrassing secret. They all sleep with a teddy bear.

* * *

Steve has known his bear the longest. It's an old honey-colored bear with black button eyes and an embroidered black nose that he affectionately calls "Bucky".

S.H.I.E.L.D. had somehow managed to secure some of Steve's old belongings and the bear had been among the recovered items. He hadn't remembered the name of it, so, he re-named it after his long-gone friend.

* * *

Natasha snuggles down every night with a fuzzy, black bear with brown buttons for eyes and cream colored paws.

She had received the bear when she was very young, and dubbed him "TeДДИ" which is Russian for "Teddy".

His fur is thinned and matted in places and one of his button eyes has fallen out, but, she still holds him close every night as she falls asleep.

* * *

Every night, Clint falls asleep next to a chocolate brown bear with black embroidered eyes and a stitched brown nose. He calls the bear "Barney" after his brother. The bear is a torn up mess, with multicolored patches all over from times when Clint was angry enough to use the bear as a target. Still, if you are creeper/brave enough to go into his room while he sleeps, you will find Barney tucked under his arm, just like every other night.

* * *

Tony is not a sentimental person; but every night, he crawls into bed with a) Pepper and b) a little white bear with black button eyes and a black nose called "Maria", after his mother.

She had given him the bear as a little boy, and Howard had insisted he call the bear "Captain". After his parents passed, Tony took to calling it Maria.

He keeps the bear's name a secret though; he doesn't want the rest of the team thinking that Tony Stark has a heart.

* * *

Beside Tony, Pepper curls up with a red bear that Tony bought for her birthday. The little bear has white paws, black button eyes, a white muzzle and a red nose.

Tony had sarcastically suggested that Pepper name the bear after him, but she thought it was a cute idea and happily obliged.

The bear's red fur matches her hair perfectly and she knows that's why Tony picked it out. It's her own personal reminder that Tony stark does indeed have a heart.

* * *

The caramel-colored bear with black embroidered eyes, a brown nose and a fraying plaid ribbon around its neck belongs to Alice.

It was given to her back in Wales and she had affectionately dubbed the bear "Hatter". Alice's name had come from the book "Alice in Wonderland", her mother's favorite book. Every night, her mother would read a chapter of the book to her. Her favorite character had always been the Mad Hatter and she had named the bear after him.

* * *

A little purple bear with black button eyes and matted purple fur can be found next to Bruce at night. For obvious reasons, Bruce refers to the bear as "Gamma". Even the Hulk needs a little affection from time to time and Gamma is always there for just that.

* * *

Thor was a special case. His Asgardian heritage had left him ignorant of human/American culture. So, one particular night, Thor ran into Alice on the top floor. He immediately noticed the little bear in her hand and she quickly explained the Midgardian custom. This caused him to want to participate, so, the next day, Alice took him shopping. He picked out a small, dark brown bear with black button eyes and a brown nose.

Thor calls the bear "Loki".

* * *

**A/N:**** Thanks for reading! I'll keep the updates coming if you guys keep the reviews coming!**


	8. Rules

**A/N:**** Hello! Welcome to chapter 8 of my fanfiction. Sorry it's so short but, I have a bit of writer block and wanted to keep my readers entertained. Thank you all so much for favoriting, following and reviewing this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own The Avengers. I'm willing to trade though!**

* * *

Rules of the Avengers Tower:

-Do not allow Steve near any kind of expensive technology unsupervised.

-Tony, Steve is the leader of the Avengers, get over it.

-Even if you can't pick up Mjölnir, don't touch it!

-Stop asking Natasha if she knows/ is related to Spiderman.

-Thor is not allowed to play "Call Me Maybe" or "We Are Young". You know what; Thor is not allowed to have an iPod.

-STOP POKING BRUCE!

-Tony, stop leaving chunks of iridium hidden around my room.

-Everyone, stop hiding iridium in my room!

-Clint is not allowed to hide in/on top of in random places (the rafters, the fridge, etc.).

-If you take Pepper's clipboard, she _will_ send Natasha or Clint after you.

-Tony, stop showing R-rated movies on movie night!

-Don't touch any of my books, I _will _send Natasha or Clint after you.

-No, Tony, I am not a human movie projector.

-STOP TELLING THOR HE HAS GIRLY HAIR! (He pouted for a really long time).

-No one is allowed to bribe Thor into putting Mjölnir on top of people while they're sleeping.

-Never interrupt Bruce while he is working or meditating, he will Hulk-out.

-Clint, stop filling the Rage-Space with stuffed animals!

-No rap in front of the Captain (Clint!).

-Tony, stop yelling "Swear Jar!" you curse the most anyway.

-Stop calling Pepper "Mom".

-Stop calling Director Fury "Mom".

-Stop calling Agent Hill "Mom".

-Thor, "Pillow Fight" does not mean you rip apart all of the throw pillows.

-Never say anything with any romantic meaning around Clint or Natasha, _especially _if they are together!

-Everyone, stop telling JARVIS that he should be dating Siri.

-Don't touch the Iron Man suit.

-Don't touch Steve's shield.

-Don't touch Clint's bow, arrows or quiver.

-Don't touch Natasha's suit.

-Don't touch my suit.

-Thor, stop smashing dishware, even if the food/drink is delicious.

-Stop calling Natasha "Catwoman". It doesn't matter if they have similar suits.

-Thor is not allowed to watch Nyan Cat.

-Thor is not allowed on YouTube.

-JARVIS is not a servant, he's an AI.

-Don't ever, ever, ever, EVER jump out and scare Bruce.

-Don't touch Bruce's motorcycle.

-I am not allowed to call people "muggles".

-Stop making fun of my accent!

-I am not allowed to make fun of peoples American accents.

-Don't touch Steve's motorcycle.

-STAY OUT OF MY BEDROOM!

If we all follow these rules, I'm sure we can all get along splendidly.

Sincerely,

Alice Bennet

* * *

**A/N:**** Chapter nine is coming soon, I promise. Please review.**

**P.S.: The Rage-Space is a room that Tony designed for Bruce. It is completely Hulk-proof.**


	9. Blackout

**A/N:**** I'm baaaaack! So sorry this update took so long, major writers block. Lots of new chapter coming up, so follow please! Thank you all so much for reading and enjoy chapter nine!**

* * *

"How is it that your miracle clean-energy arc reactor tower blacks out during a storm?!" Natasha questioned furiously.

Through the many window of the Avengers Tower, torrential rain could be seen pelting onto the streets of the city below. Billowing black clouds blanketed the sky, the occasional flash of lightening illuminating the gloomy city.

"This isn't just some 'little storm'! This is a full blown hurricane! And, if you haven't noticed, there are five more people living here now!" Tony yelled defensively.

The power had been out for about four hours and the team was slowly descending into anarchy.

"Well, if we need more power, why don't you use that miracle brain that you're always bragging about and find a solution!?" Alice chimed in.

"Bruce is down in the lab working on something now!" Tony pointed out.

"You think a gigantic building like this would at least have a generator!" Clint added.

"INDEED, THIS DARKNESS IS MOST IRRITATING!" Thor bellowed over them.

"All of you stop it!" Came the rarely-heard roar of the Captain. "Arguing like little kids isn't going to bring the electricity back!"

That shut them up quick.

"Well, what are we gonna do until the power comes back?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, where's your solution for that, Spangles?" Alice piped up, "I'm missing the new Adventure Time and The Big Bang Theory!" she whined.

"Nerd!" Tony said in between coughs, earning him a poke in the arc reactor.

"Look you guys, there is a wide variety of things we can do, even without power." Steve offered.

"Like what?" Clint asked.

"We have a pool, a gigantic training gym and you all have a bunch of battery powered electronics that can probably tide you over for a while." Steve suggested

They all stood there for a second before dispersing to engage in the suggested activities. Clint flopped down on the couch and opened up his laptop, the bluish light illuminating his face. Natasha left for the gym and Thor followed her. Tony stalked off to the lab to join Bruce, so, only Alice and Steve remained.

"Wanna come swimming?" Alice asked.

"Alright." Steve responded casually.

* * *

"Of course Tony doesn't have a backup system for the elevator." Alice muttered angrily.

Since she was the team's newest member, her floor was below everything else, including all of the training rooms. She was on the tenth flight of stairs when she finally reached her suite. She quickly slipped inside and changed into her favorite purple bathing suit.

It was a cute bikini, mainly a light shade of lilac with snow white polka dots all over it, it was a bit faded and stretched, but she thought it still looked good.

She zipped into her bathroom and grabbed a fluffy white towel before dashing up the flight of steps leading to the pool.

* * *

"Hey." she said casually, waving to the bathing suit clad Captain who was sitting by the edge of the pool.

The Captain nodded in acknowledgement and beckoned for her to join him.

"How's it going, Spangles?"

"You need to stop hanging out with Tony." Steve sighed.

"Nah, he gives me fancy technology." She retorted, "You coming?" she asked, sliding into the pool.

Steve's actions answered her question as he followed her example and lowered himself into the rippling waters.

* * *

"Haven't you figured something out yet?" Tony whined.

"You know, I would work a lot faster if the arc reactor genius actually helped me." Bruce sighed as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"I'm comfy here." Tony was slumped lazily in a swivel chair while Bruce hunched over notes and papers, reading them with the combined light of one of his scented candles from India and Tony's arc reactor.

"Look, Tony, you came into the lab whining about the blackout and you're the only one who understands this arc reactor power system. You're helping me." Bruce half-sighed, half-commanded.

"Fiiiiiiiinnnne!" he sighed over-dramatically.

* * *

"Hey." Came the voice of Natasha Romanoff. Clint looked up from the episode of Scrubs playing on his laptop.

"What's going on, I thought you guys were in the gym." he stated plainly.

"It's too dark!" Natasha sighed exasperatedly as she ran a hand through her red curls.

"Indeed, it is most difficult to see our targets." Thor added as he emerged from the hallway.

"Well, come join the fun" Clint offered, patting the spot next to him on the couch.

Natasha thought for a second before flopping down on the couch.

"I think I shall retreat to my chambers." Thor stated as he awkwardly shuffled out of the room.

* * *

"Captain-ball!" Alice shouted as she shoved Steve off of the diving board.

She had finally convinced him to get up on the high dive (the swimming pool was bigger than an Olympic one.) and he had stood up there deliberating for five minutes. She had finally gotten to such a state of sheer boredom that she had snuck up behind him with intentions of speeding up the process.

"Was that so bad?" she asked from atop the diving board as Steve resurfaced, coughing and spluttering.

"Don't do that!" he shouted.

"Why not, you were taking forever." she retorted.

"I could have drowned."

"No you wouldn't have, you're a super soldier." She took a step back and hurtled herself at the water, ending in a terrific splash.

* * *

"Got it!" Tony exclaimed, holding his notes triumphantly in the air. "I figured out a simple way to stabilize the reactor and bring the power back!" he explained as he began showing his notes to Bruce.

. . .

"Aaand….. Done!" Tony shouted as he walked over to the reactors control panel and flipped the master power control switch on. With a gentle hum, the blue glow of the reactor lit up the room and the lights began to flicker on.

"We did it Brucie!" he cried as he high-fived his friend.

"Hey, the power's back!" Clint pointed out as the TV turned on and the lamp beside him illuminated the room.

"Fixed it!" came the voice of Tony Stark as he strutted into the room. Mean while down in the swimming area, a similar scene was playing out.

"We got the power back!' Bruce stated as he emerged from the elevator.

"Note taken." Alice stated, motioning to the lights above her.

"I think they're watching a movie up there; wanna join us?" he asked.

"Nah, we're kinda having fun."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so very much for reading! I will continue posting if you awesome people keep reviewing!**


	10. Apple Picking

**A/N:**** Hey, I'm baaack! Sorry this update took so long, I had writer's block and school and other irritating stuff. Okay, as you may have noted, this chapter is replacing the Universal chapters. Those chapters were pre-written and when I went to type them, I realized that they were:**

**a) Full of errors and inaccuracies.**

**b) Badly written.**

**c) Too "summer-y" to post in October.**

**I also realized that it would work so much better if Loki was involved. Therefore, the Universal storyline is on hiatus and will be reposted over Februay break because that seems like a good time for a vacation. So sorry to all who enjoyed that idea, but it WILL return. So, enjoy the new chapter ten!**

* * *

As the weather grew colder, the casual of the attire of much of the team changed from t-shirts and shorts to sweaters and long pants. Fall was approaching and for some reason, it seemed to be having a negative effect on the "team" vibe that had once coursed through the Tower. Everyone was spending more time alone in their apartments, curled up near the heating ducts, or in some cases, in the heating ducts.

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually gonna make us do this, Pepper!" Tony pouted.

Recently, Fury had been insisting on making all of the Avengers participate in "team-building activities", so, Pepper was forcing the Earth's Mightiest Heroes to go apple picking. Early that morning, they had all slipped into jeans and sweatshirts and piled into the limo where they were currently arguing.

"Fury said you need to do some team-building activities and we are not going to a casino, Tony!" Pepper explained rather angrily.

"This is so not fair!" Alice added, causing an outbreak of similar comments.

"Do you seriously think this will help our image?!"

"There are tons of far more mature 'team-building activities'!"

"THIS MIDGARDIAN TRADITION DOES SEEM MOST UNPLEASANT!"

"Everybody shut up!" Bruce roared. All of the shouting instantly ceased. "Do you want to meet the Other Guy?" Bruce asked.

"Yes!" Alice quipped, raising her hand in the air like a schoolgirl. Tony flicked her in the back of the head and she put her hand down.

"Can we please turn this car around?" Clint moaned, sinking back into the upholstered seats.

"Too late." Pepper said simply as a sign bearing the words "Fairway Orchards" rolled into view.

After paying and getting bags from an awe-struck employee ("A-aren't you guys the… The Avengers!?"), the group trudged forlornly into the orchard.

The only people who didn't seem to mind the activity were Bruce, Steve and Pepper.

"Pepperrrrrr, c'mon, none of us want to do this." Tony complained.

"You c'mon, it'll be fun!" she insisted as she passed by him, strawberry-blonde hair swishing in his face.

Within five minutes, the tension dissipated and the previously miserable group was now running down the rows of trees, joking and laughing.

Clint was up a tree and Tony thought it would be funny to bean him with apples, hitting him square in the face and sending him tumbling to the ground, much to the amusement of his teammates.

Alice thought it was wildly funny to create mirages of perfect, red apples in hard to reach spots, and as soon as someone climbed up, the prize they sought would mysteriously vanish. After a while, they stopped trusting her and forced her to climb trees if there was another perfect fruit, ending her schemes.

* * *

"Hey, look at that one!" Alice exclaimed, pointing at a round, red apple, suspended by a single twig.

"Do you seriously think we're going to fall for that again?" Tony questioned with a condescending eye-roll. He picked up a small stone and tossed it at the apple, it bounced off with a muffled _thwop_, proving Alice's innocence.

"Who's climbing? I _must_ have it!" Tony declared theatrically.

A chorus of "not its" rang out from the group, the final voice belonging to Pepper.

"Get on up!" Tony urged, giving his redheaded girlfriend a playful punch on the arm. After much encouragement/protesting from the group, Pepper finally took a shaky step up onto the lowest branch of the jagged-branched tree.

Higher and higher she climbed, and her steps became more and more unsure and quivery. As she neared the top branch, she wrapped an arm around the tree-trunk and inched out onto the branch, free arm extended in reach of the fruit.

There was an awful snapping sound as the branch gave way and she tumbled to the ground. Tony lunged forward in a futile attempt to catch his rapidly descending girlfriend.

There was a loud thud and an ominous crack as she hit the ground.

"Pepper!" Tony cried as he and the others rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?!" Tony demanded as Pepper came to her senses.

"I think so, just got the wind knocked out of me." She insisted, picking leaves and twigs out of her strawberry blonde hair. Tony threw his head back in a great sigh of relief. Steve (ever the gentleman) helped Pepper to her feet, or, at least, he tried to.

"Owowowowww." Pepper moaned and winced as she attempted to put weight on her left foot.

A quick exam by Bruce confirmed that she had sprained her ankle, forcing Tony (much to her protests) to carry her, bridal style, out of the orchard. They all piled back into the limo and rode home in a semi-awkward/ concerned silence.

* * *

Even in the elevator, Tony refused to put Pepper down. He carried her into the lab where Bruce set about bandaging Pepper's ankle and running a bunch of tests. Alice came in a while later, bearing a steaming mug in her hands.

"I made tea." She said quietly, handing the cup to Pepper, who took a tentative sip of the honey-tasting liquid.

"Thanks." The redhead sighed dejectedly.

"I told you apple picking was a bad idea." Alice smirked awkwardly, giggling at her own joke.

"Next time, I'll stick with something indoors." Pepper agreed, wincing as she attempted to rotate her foot.

"So, how much longer do you think you're gonna be down here?" her accented voice asked.

"That would be a question for Dr. Banner." Pepper answered, gesturing towards the busy scientist.

"I'll get you some crutches and you can leave." Bruce answered, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. He moved swiftly across the lab and grabbed a pair of shiny stainless steel crutches leaning in the corner of the room and handing them to the redhead on the steel lab table.

Although Tony had to force Pepper to take the week off, Pepper had actually proved to them "team-building activities" did have some value.

* * *

**A/N:**** Thank y'all for reading. Reviews are very ,much appreciated. Excpect new chapters on Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas Eve (there is a 100% chance of me posting he first chapter with Loki on Dec. 24th), New Years and other times in between! :)**


	11. Christmas!

**A/N: Hello! Sorry this update took so long, writer's block... But, I put up a new chapter for you lovely people, so here it is! Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!**

* * *

December 21st

Oh God, oh my God, this is bad, this is bad, this is really, really bad! I'll tell you what I'm freaking out about in a second, but first; this is how my day started off:

"Alice, daughter of Bennet, I come with most glorious news!"

I woke up to Thor parading into my room and shouting, not the most pleasant thing on Earth.

"What, Thor?" I snapped, burying my face in my pillow

"I have spoken with the Allfather and he has agreed to amend Loki's punishment! In place of his banishment to a remote and unnamed world, Odin has stripped Loki of his power and ability to speak and cast him to Midgard!"

That woke me up fully. I pushed myself up off my pillow and rolled over to see the overjoyed face of Thor and the disgusted face of Loki. He was clad in his usual outfit, a crisp, white, button-down shirt, black pants and a black trench coat. He wore his trademark scarf and his long hair was slicked back in the usual manner. He stood still as a rock, staring at the floor and avoiding eye contact.

"Hey Loki." I said as I rubbed my eyes, not really expecting a response, however, Loki gave a small, forced nod of acknowledgement

"My brother will be joining us to celebrate the Midgardian holiday of Christmas!" Thor declared jubilantly.

And that is my issue. Loki is staying at the Tower for Christmas. And the worst part is, Thor has singled me out to hang around Loki and be his translator! How is that even supposed to work, he can't talk, what is there to translate?!

Thor is like my brother, but sometimes, I just wanna take his hammer and beat him with it. Way to ruin my holidays Thor...

-Alice

* * *

December 21st (later)

As it turns out, Loki is pretty chilled out. We spent the entire afternoon in my apartment, mainly because Loki is too embarrassed, angry or depressed to be around people. Also, I don't think everyone else around the Tower is very happy to see him.

I figured out a way for him to communicate. I gave him my old cellphone and he just texts me, which resulted in some pretty interesting conversations.

I was on the couch, and he was on the floor, leaning against the couch. We weren't really doing much. _The Matrix_ was playing on the telly, but neither of us were really paying attention. Since there was nothing he could really do to stop me, I was plaiting his hair. He texted me:

**I hate this pathetic mortal form**

about 5 times (Yeah, he still isn't quite over the whole "I'm superior" thing.)

I kept trying to think of what I could possibly say to him , when I just blurted out:

"Does it hurt?"

He turned around and looked up at me.

"Does it... hurt?" I repeated, this time a bit more unsurely, motioning towards my neck. Loki just glared at me and turned back around. I continued my braiding, I wasn't about to press him for answers. Just when it seemed he wasn't going to answer, my phone rang.

**Only if I try to speak**

I decided to push my luck with another question

"Does it hurt if you like, cough or sneeze or clear your throat or whatevers?"

**Only that last one**

We really didn't talk much after that and we rode out the rest of the afternoon with the rest of the _Matrix_ _Trilogy. _He refused to go upstairs for dinner, so I brought him down a slice of pizza.

He watched me play video games for a while and at about 11:00, I tossed him a pillow and a pair of Tony's old pyjamas.

"You're on the couch."

I told him. He just sort of nodded and now I'm gonna go to bed.

-Alice

* * *

December 22nd

I didn't really get to hang out with Loki a lot today because I was out shopping with Pepper. However, during the time I did spend with him, he called me "pathetic mortal" at least 5 times and made 3 threats on my life.

Anywho, I got gifts for everyone! Among the presents are:

Polo Cologne-Tony

Seasons 1-5 of The Big Bang Theory-Bruce

Gucci Handbag-Natasha

Video Games-Clint

Dolce and Gabbana Heels-Pepper

iPhone-Steve

Slippers-Thor (I really couldn't think of anything else)

And I bought a little blue teddy bear for Loki. I just sort of thought he would like it because:

a) He's the only one in the Tower who doesn't have one (don't ask how I know this)

b) 2/3 of the time he looks like he's gonna cry, scream or destroy something

c) Also, he just looks like he could use a hug, but I'm not gonna be the one to give it to him

-Alice

* * *

December 23rd

I'm getting really bored just hanging around in my apartment all day. Loki never wants to do anything or go anywhere! When he's not watching TV, texting me or letting me fool around with his hair, he just sits there staring into space. And he does it for HOURS! The only time I ever see anyone other than Loki is:

a) at breakfast

b) at dinner

c) whenever anyone is brave/bored enough to come down (which isn't often)

I do see a lot of Thor though, he comes down about every hour to either

a) check on Loki

b) try and persuade Loki to do something/go somewhere

So, to recap, I'm sick of spending all my time with Thor and Loki and I wish that Loki would stop acting like a PMS-y teenage girl.

-Alice

* * *

December 25th

Thor took my place hanging out with Loki today and did I make the most of it.

I spent about 3 hours in the lab with my science bros, I played video games with Clint and I went sparring with Natasha. I gave spangles another technology lesson and then I watched a bunch of old Disney cartoons with him.

We ordered Chinese food for dinner and watched _A Christmas Story _all together on the top floor.

I just finished wrapping my presents and I guess I'll slip 'em under the tree at some point tonight.

-Alice

* * *

December 25th

Boy do I wanna punch Loki! My phone rang at around 3 A.M. this morning. It was a question from Loki

**I demand you explain this Midgardian holiday of Christmas**

I was too lazy to actually put my thoughts into words, so I sent him the music video for Mike Tompkins's _The Christmas Rush. _

Hopefully that explains everything. I'm going to bed now.

-Alice

* * *

December 25th

This must be the weirdest Christmas I have ever had, and that's including ALL of the ones from Westwood. It started out pretty normal. Legally I'm still a child, so I woke up first because I'm still allowed to get excited about Christmas. So, I made myself a cup of tea and sat in the communal living room waiting for everyone else. Natasha came up and joined me after a little while, followed by Thor and Pepper. We decided that there were enough people awake to start with presents, so we dove right in. Then it started to get weird.

Tony decided to wrap himself in... wrapping paper and hide under the tree. He put a label on his forehead that said "To Thor". When Thor unwrapped his "present", he got so scared that he threw Mjolnir through the TV! The noise woke up Clint, who laughed for a solid 20 minutes when he saw the crazy scene. Bruce was up next and he looked a little bit green when he saw the mess in the living room. That was a bad as it got, for a little while, we opened presents and made pancakes for breakfast. I got a Big Bang Theory T-shirt from Bruce, video games from Clint, a hideous Christmas sweater from Thor, a red evening dress form Pepper, an iTunes gift card from Steve (that required a lot of hinting), Natasha bought me some Doctor Who DVDs and I got this wristwatch thing from Tony. It's connected to J.A.R.V.I.S., it has wifi, contains the entire S.H.E.I.L.D. database and it can hold up to 10,000 songs!

Then, things got really bad, really fast. Out of nowhere, Pepper got sick, all over Bruce, who Hulked-out and jumped out of the window. I went to go get my uniform on, I figured that we were going to have to chase after Bruce, but when I reached my apartment, I found Loki sitting on the couch, reading this book. I probably shouldn't have left it lying on my bed, but I really didn't care at that point. I FREAKED OUT.

"What are you doing?! Is that my journal?! What is wrong with you?! Why were you searching my room, do you know how sick and creepy that is?! Even if you are from some medieval planet a billion miles away, wouldn't you think it's common decency not to read someone's journal!? You are such a stupid idiot, my God, why did I even agree to hang out with you?!" I screamed

"Creeper." I spat.

Well, I probably hit a nerve because he returned the favor and began flipping out at me. He started yelling, or, at least he tried to. His mouth was moving, but he wasn't actually speaking. There was only this awful, pain-filled, strained sound. It was like an untuned radio, mixed with a violin screeching, mixed with nails on a chalkboard. It was so horrible; I thought my ears were going to bleed.

Loki fell on the ground, hands clasped around his throat, eyes tight shut in pain. It was then I realized what was going on. I didn't know what to do, so I ran into my room. I sat on my bed and collected my thoughts for a moment before heading into my kitchen and making a cup of lemon tea for Loki.

I found him curled in a little ball on the couch, hands still at his neck. I took a deep breath and plopped down next to him

"Here, drink this, it'll make your throat feel better." I instructed as I handed him the steaming mug of tea.

"Um, sorry." I said awkwardly. He took the mug from my hand and took a tentative sip. In my pocket, my phone buzzed.

**Odin said I shall feel the pain of a thousand flaming daggers for each word I try to speak**

"Oh" I mumbled, feeling guilty.

Nothing has really happened since. Tony came down and said that he had put Pepper to bed and Thor, Clint and Natasha were off looking for Bruce, so it was just the 3 of us. I finally forced Loki upstairs and now we're watching _Ferris Bueller's Day Off._

_ -_Alice

* * *

December 25th

Ok, so this is how the rest of the day went:

I left off at Ferris Bueller (which, btw, is hilarious). Tony would leave every now and then to bring Pepper a ginger ale or check on her or something. I finally got to give Loki his present, which he seemed to enjoy, even if the custom confuses him a bit. Clint and the others returned around 4:30, and they were all a mess. Bruce had lost his shoes and shirt and he looked absolutely freezing; he was shivering like mad, there was snow in his hair and his lips were tinged blue. All of the others were covered in snow, scrapes, blood and bruises. Clint, Thor and Natasha left for the kitchen and Bruce left for his apartment.

Pepper showed up some time after that, clad in blue silk pyjamas, can of ginger ale in hand. She hung out with us for a while before Bruce made an appearance. He apologized for Hulking-out and she apologized for getting sick on him. After that, we watched the news report on Hulk's rampage. Apparently, he trashed a multi-level parking lot and a few other buildings. We ended the night by watching _A Christmas Story_

_ -_Alice

* * *

**A/N: Well, thank you all for reading and reviewing!The last chapter of this fic is going to be posted on New Years, so, see you then!**


	12. Happy New Year!

**A/N:**** Happy New Year everyone! I now present to you, the thirteenth and final chapter of _Alice Bennet._ Enjoy and thank you all so much for all of your reviews, follows and favorites. Bye for now.**

* * *

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" Chanted the Avengers as they watched the broadcast from Times Square. Confetti cannons (set up by Bruce) showered the group with an array of colors as they shouted and cheered. In the midst of their celebration, Tony turned towards Pepper and planted a spontaneous kiss on her lips. Steve stood there, blushing.

It had really been one heck of a party, there had been pizza, soda, cake and all kinds of other foods.

_New indeed_ Thought Alice, _New family, new life, new everything _she smiled as the partying continued around her; for once in her life, she was perfectly happy.

* * *

**A/N:**** I will be working on a new fanfic pretty soon, so check my profile if you are interested. I probably won't post it until February because I have midterms this month...**


End file.
